fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows
Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows is the second game of Battle of Bracelets Series and the sequel of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. In this game, there is a more complet Story Mode, Multiplayer Modes and On-line with StreetPass Modes and Friend Codes.In Character Areas and Attacks, the most important change is the conversion of Aingeru into the Dark Green Bracelet and the appearance of more enemies. Story The Dark Angel Ainhoa and Pablo have arrived to the top of Boreal Mount and they found... Aingeru, but his shadow form. You have to choose character: Ainhoa or Pablo? Now, Aingeru (Lv. 70) is very strong and it's difficult to defeat him. When you win, Aingeru desappears and Xavier and Elena arrives you have to go to Bullestie City. The next day, Elena has looked for a book in a library to find how to change Aingeru again. The secret is in Caste Land where the Dark Palace is. Now, you have to go to Caste Land, at the north of Galactian Land. The form to go to Caste Land is arriving to Lacal City and go to the east. When you arrive here, Inferna and Garone are waiting for you. You have to fight against them (Inferna Lv. 67, Garone Lv. 66). After defeating them, Inferna will fall a sheet of paper with the picture of a mirror. Elena decides to go alone to investigate what the mirror is and why the Dark Bracelets are interested on it. Now, you have to visit another city: Aundras Ville. Aundras City is only a border city. Then, you have to go to the north. The place are the Mountains of Souls, where there is a cave where Rachel is waiting for you. The Mirror of Shadows Rachel tells you that she listened something of a mirror that has the soul of a dark spirit and it's found near Tindres City (at the north of the mountains). You have to go there. When you arrive, you find Shadow Aingeru who is going to the mountains. You will have to stop him (Lv. 77). If you defeat him he will desappear and you will go to the museum of the city. If you find a book about the mirror, Elena will arrive and tell you that the mirror is known as the Mirror of Shadows and it can become anyone a Dark Bracelet and it keeps Darkreon's soul. It's hidden in a room in the top of the Mountain of Souls. You have to go there. When you arrives to the room, Alange is also there and he found the Mirror of Shadows, you have to take it fighting him (Lv. 80). Although you win, Alange takes the mirror and he leave. If you run behind him you will arrive to a village, Disty Ville. In this village you lose his trail. After that, two different characters ask about him. Then they told that they are also Golden Bracelets, yellow and maroon, their names are Tucker and John and they will challenge you to a battle (Tucker (Lv.82), John (Lv.82)). When you win, they say that will help you. Now, you can play with them. Suddenly, Xavier appears and behind him was Drake. He (Lv. 81) fight with them because he wants a golden bracelet for him. After that, Tucker will tell you about a abandoned castle near Filen City. You have to go to the north and go to Visvit Ville. There, Areusa is fighting Bruno, he needs your help against her (Lv. 84). The Assault of the Dark Castle You can go now to the next city, Filen City, the city of the Dark Castle. Inferna is waiting for someone and she gets surprised when she sees you. She (Lv. 84) has to fight you. After that, Elena appears and she tells you that the Dark Castle has three relics: the Scepter of Darkness, the Mirror of Shadows and the Dark Sword. The three relics in the castle, wake up Darkreon. At the moment, only the Dark Sword and the Mirror of Shadows. But, at least, you have to find Aingeru. Go to the castle. When you arrives, Drake is in front of the mirror. He's watching over the mirror and you have to fight him (Lv. 85). After that, you have to read the book that is in front of the mirror. You will discover that the mirror hides a weird world and you can cross it. And some Bracelets souls are into the mirror . You can't liberate him until there are 7 souls in. Curiously, there are 5. Ainhoa and Pablo will be the travellers. Bruno arrives. What will he want? He starts to read the book and he find why are 7? Seven souls wake up Darkreon's. Anyways, Pablo and Ainhoa decides to go to the world. Tucker and John will be waiting for them in the real world and control the situation. Now they have to travel to Astonish World. They cross the mirror but... Two different people have left the mirror!!! Wait, not different. They are Shadow Ainhoa and Shadow Pablo. Now, you have to use Tucker and John against Shadow Ainhoa (Lv. 86) and Shadow Pablo (Lv. 87). Astonish World Pablo and Ainhoa have crossed the mirror and they found a weird world. There are no gravity laws, and it hasn't colour. And the two heroes have now Dark Bracelets. It looks a dead place but they will investigate. If you go to the left, you will find Alange. His appearance is very different in this world. He looks more powerful (Lv. 90). He has more attacks and powers. When you win, you will have to visit some places of Astonish World. If you go to the north, you will find other bracelets, with levels between 85 and 88. Finally you will find Aingeru. He has a dark apperance but he isn't the villain that you found in Boreal Mountain. Anyways, he wants to fight with you (Lv. 91). After the fight, Aingeru tells you that the exit is in the underground of Astonish World. The entrance of the underground is in a cave in the north of Astonish World. The cave is a labyrinth whose center has the portal to the real world. There, you will find Dark Bracelets Clones as Inferna, Drake or Shion. When you finally find the portal's room, Alange appears to avoid their return to the real world. You have to fight him (Lv. 95) again. After that you will come back. Pablo and Ainhoa Absence While Pablo and Ainhoa are absent, Tucker and John are fighting against Pablo's and Ainhoa's Dark Clones. After fighting with them. Xavier will arrive and he will tell them that he will watch over. When you leave, Bella will confuse you with Dark Bracelets and you have to fight her (Lv. 85). After fighting, she will tell you that she has a weird amulet that she has found in a city. Suddenly, Drake appears and asks you a fight (Lv. 87). When Drake sees Bella's amulet, he gets frightened and he goes. After that, you go to Strating City to the shop where she found the amulet. But a weird girl with other bracelet left the shop. She was angry but she got surprised when she looks at Bella with the amulet. She asked Bella where did she find it, she is Pandora, the Death Harp Server. She (Lv. 90) will fight you for the amulet. After that, Pandora goes and Alange arrive. He doesn't want to fight, but he asks who the girl was. Bella tells him she was Pandora. When he hears this name, he turns pale and he goes. Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters (Beta Forms) Non-playable Characters *'Darkreon '(Shadow God) *'Hades '(Death God) *'Tempo '(Time God) *'Aspace '(Space God) *'Morpheo '(Dream God) *'Thanatos '(Secondary Death God) *'Hypnos '(Principal Dream God) *'Distordio '(Vaccum God) *'Pyros '(Fire God) *'Cryos '(Ice God) *'Lectros '(Electric God) *'Sundium '(Light God) *'Moonia '(Darkness God) *'Caronte '(Boatman Bracelet) *''Dark Soldiers'' New Abilities *Electric Dynamo *Electric Engine *Pyroengine *Cryoengine *Scream *Steam *Sacred Flames *Sacred Water *Sacred Stone *Dry Ghost *Dark Sand *Water Body *Nitrogen *Fireproof *Thunderproof *Dream Distorsion *Coldproof *Spider-amber *Water Cage *Zero Kelvin *Bee Wings *Bee Sting *Spider Web *Hauted Attacks Gallery DarkAin.png|Shadow Aingeru MogwaiAArtwork.png|John Mogwai in Battle of Bracelets TuckerAArtwork.png|Tucker in Battle of Bracelets Alange.png|Alange the Dark AingeruB.png|Aingeru without Dark Bracelet PabloB.png|Pablo with the Chaos Hammer Radamantis.png|Radamantis, one of the Three Hades Judges Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:2012 Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Alange's Things